Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the position control of an underwater investigation robot used for inspecting submerged structure in running water environments. In particular, the invention relates to the position control system and the position control method for the unmanned surface vehicle (USV) with one or more rudders moored by a wire from a reel system mounted on a fixed place such as a riverbank.